


Rainy days and Subways

by Bard_of_Heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, England (Country), Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, M/M, Red Romance, Reunions, brief mentions of Kankri and Kanaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_of_Heart/pseuds/Bard_of_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to this prompt: Imagine your OTP seeing each other for the first time after a long separation in a subway station. Person A sees Person B step off the train from across the room, and runs to them. Person A twirls Person B around, not caring about anyone else in the station.</p><p>AKA huge amounts of davekat fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy days and Subways

The subway station is crowded when you arrive, brushing rain drops from your hair. You always try to be as late as possible, because if someone recognizes you too early, you’ll be swamped. Luckily, you have an advantage tonight, because your iconic shades are sitting at home. The sky is dark and heavy with rain clouds, so you can get away with leaving the house without them. 

It’s been about two months since you’ve seen Karkat; really seen him, in person, not with a shitty webcam as a mediator. He had to fly home for a family emergency, and while it was obvious he was reluctant to leave you, your schedule was way too crammed to accommodate a sudden trip to India, and all the shots you’d need to go with him were a deterrent too. No matter how much he makes fun of you for being a wimp, shots are the instruments of the devil. 

You would have submitted to the pointy ass needles and said to hell with your schedule if you had known he’d be gone so long.

Karkat had said his mother didn’t have long, a few days at best, and that he had no interest in burial arrangements, so he’d just let his siblings take care of everything, and Kanaya would plan a much better funeral than he could anyway. He told you a week at most, two or three if he decided to stay for the funeral, which you suspected he would despite what he said. 

“She just won’t die.” Karkat had told you over Skype, about five in the morning your time, three and a half weeks after he’d left. He had looked exhausted, and more than that just worn. “It’s terrible. She’s in so much pain, and we’ve all been on our toes constantly, because we don’t want to miss her going, but she’s just…hanging on. I’m terrified if I try to leave her now, I’ll miss it, and her ghost will loathe me forever, and I’ll feel like an asshole for as long as I live. Even Kankri hardly ever leaves her side, and they’ve never gotten along that well.”

You’d told him its fine, don’t stress, stay as long as it takes, so three weeks became a month, and then two. The last time you’d spoken with him, he’d called you in tears after he’d fled her funeral. 

“I couldn’t even start my speech,” he’d sobbed, “I knew this would happen, and I wrote as short a speech as I could so I wouldn’t have to be up there that long, but I could even get out the god damn first word, Dave.”

You’d been right in the middle of shooting a scene where Hella Jeff gets pissed on by a dog, and then Sweet Bro laughs at him, just before some pigeon takes a dump in his hair, but understandably, you’d sent everyone home, called off all your meetings for the rest of the day, and just let Karkat talk. 

“I’ll be back on Tuesday,” Karkat had told you, before he hung up. “Don’t bother coming to the airport, I’ll just take the subway so we can walk to the hotel. If we don’t get mobbed by your fangirls on the way, Jesus Christ, they’re even worse in England than they are in California.”

“I miss you,” You’d blurted, and you could hear him sniffling on the other line. 

“Me too. I miss you especially because you’re nothing like my relatives.”

You’d laughed. “I love you. Stay safe doll.”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.” He’d grumbled, and then blew you a kiss over the phone, something that you make fun of him for on a regular basis, but just made you miss him more at the time. “I’ll see you Tuesday at one in the fucking morning. You better be there to pick me up this time dick. I haven’t forgotten about the taxi incident.”

“I’ll be there,” you had promised, and he hung up.

So, here you are, at one in the morning, freezing your ass off at a subway station without your shades, so you can greet your fiancé. 

The train’s running late, and it’s about one thirty when it finally pulls in. You watch for him as the doors open. He hates the cold, so he’s probably bundled himself up thoroughly.  
It takes you a second, maybe two for you to spot Karkat, lugging his absurdly large suitcase which seemed excessive when he left, but he was probably glad for it when he had to stay much longer than he thought. 

Sure enough, he’s wearing a heavy brown coat, which looks awful with his light gray sweatpants and his dark gray scarf. Obviously his fashion sense hasn’t changed. You have to smile.

It takes you a second and a half to sprint across the station to him, and he drops his big ass suitcase in surprise when you grab his waist and twirl him around like this is one of his idiotic romcoms. Two months. It’s been two months since you’ve seen his smile, and even when he’s so exhausted, it’s stunning. 

“Okay, I get you’re happy to see me, now put me down!”

You laugh, and kiss his cheek, setting him on his feet again. You stare at him, eager to take in all his features. It seems like it’s been years since you’ve seen him.

You’re so focused on Karkat, you don’t even hear the murmurs until they’re full out shouts. 

“It’s Dave Strider!”

“Oh my god, I _need_ his autograph!”

“No way, is that his fiancé?”

You snatch Karkat’s suitcase, and the two of you sprint madly for the exit, laughing in between gasps of breath. 

“Why did it have to be Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff in England? England spelled wrong, whatever. Why couldn’t it have been some place warm where it’s not raining all the fucking time, like Hawaii?” Karkat complains, as you fish around in your coat pocket for an umbrella, even as you keep running. 

“Shit, sweetheart, you’re back two seconds and you’re already questioning my creative genius. Besides, we’ve gotta go _somewhere_ for the honeymoon.”

“Oh my god.” Karkat says, just as you get the umbrella open, and he hails a taxi. He snorts, as you stuff the umbrella back inside your coat again. He drags you inside the taxi, and as soon as you finish telling taxi guy where to go, Karkat’s on you, pressing kisses all over your face, and practically sitting on your lap.

You like to think that you’re just that irresistible, and that he’s missed you that much, but for all you know, it’s probably that you’re going to Hawaii for the honeymoon.


End file.
